Vacation on Crane Beach
by Harrypotterchick1
Summary: Skye and Jane have been invited by Jeffery and his friend on a vacation to Crane Beach. Both are elated to go on the trip, but many secrets are in store for them.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

The phone rang in the kitchen. Skye went to go pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey Skye." She felt a warm feeling enter her heart. It was Jeffery. She always got that feeling in her heart when she thought of him, or heard his voice, or saw him.

"Hi Jeffery. How was school?" Jeffery just finished his third year in a Berklee Collage of Music, and she finished her third year in University of New England.

"Great, but even better now that it's over. Look, you know I have always been talking about my friend Tristan?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, he rented a beach house on Crane Beach. He invited me and two friends over to the beach house. Do you and Jane want to come?"

"I'll ask Jane, but I would love to come!" Skye heard of Crane Beach, and how it was one of the best beaches in Massachusetts. Just then, Jane entered the room, holding a little blue notepad, and scribbling in it.

"Hold on for a second Jeffery." Skye lowered the phone from her ear.

"Hey, Jane? Jeffery invited us to Crane Beach, and is wondering if you would like to come too." Jane stopped writing.

"Jeffery invited us to Crane Beach?!" Jane asked, excitedly.

"Well, yeah, that's what I just said."

"I would love to come! When are we going? Is anyone else coming? Did he rent a beach house? What should I pack? What is-"

"Quiet! I'm still on the phone, and could you quit firing questions at me?"

"Sorry." Jane went quiet, but was now listening carefully. Skye sighed in relief, and picked the phone back up.

"Jeffery? Hi, in case you heard none of that, Jane wants to come too. Wednesday? Sure, that would be great. Okay, see you later."

"What did he say?" Jane asked breathlessly.

"He told us to meet him on Crane beach on Wednesday, which is in four days."

"Okay! I'll start packing. In fact, this is perfect. I'm having trouble with my story, and I think a beach will be perfect to empty my mind!" Jane was in her second year New England College, and was taking all of their writing courses.

Skye nodded, and walked outside to their backyard. A whole weekend with her sister, boyfriend, and her boyfriend's friend. She and Jeffery had been dating for about a year. And she was thinking she might actually like him. As a boyfriend.


	2. Chapter Two

Skye and Jane walked out of the car, on the sand of Crane Beach. They both were all packed, ready for their vacation to begin. But, first they had to find Jeffery and Tristan. It didn't take them long to find them, because Jeffery called saying he would be in the parking lot of the beach. They greeted each other.

"Skye and Jane, I want you to meet Tristan, my friend from school. He studies piano, singing, and trombone." Tristan shook hands with Skye.

"Jeffery has told me so much about you, and talks about you all the time." Tristan winked at Jeffery. "And I have wanted to meet you for a long time." Tristan had a deep tan, and a deep voice. He then shook Jane's hand.

"And you must be Jane Penderwick. I have also heard about you. You are an author, yes?" Jane was thrilled to be called an author.

"Yes, I guess I am. I am a student at New England Collage." Jane said, and Tristan nodded.

"Well, now that we all know each other, I guess we better get to the beach houses." Jeffery said, looking at his watch. "It's almost nine. Have you girls had dinner yet?"

"Yes, we had a little something on the way here." Skye said.

"Well, since you girls had only a little, and we had none, how about going to a restaurant? There is a little seafood place just across the street..." Jeffery started.

"Well, that would be perfect. We can walk, it's not far." Skye said, and they started to walk to the restaurant.

The four of them talked about school, classes, teachers, and what they hoped for in the future. They were all talking and laughing, and Skye felt so happy to be on vacation, away from stress, worrying, and work. It was a time to relax for a change, a time to be with friends and family, and a time for her to be with Jeffery.

She missed his smile, his happiness, and his love. She felt like more than ever that she loved him, and she wanted this moment with him to never end, and go on and on forever.


	3. Chapter Three

They walked into the restaurant. Tristan walked up.

"Do you have an available table for four?" He asked a lady at the front desk.

"Yes sir. Please let our waiter escort you." She nodded at a man in a shirt that said 'Sea Shore Buffet' who took them to their table.

"Welcome to the Sea Shore Buffet. Please feel free to take any food from the buffet tables." He gave each of them a plate, and then walked away.

"Well, let the eating begin, I guess." Jeffery said with a chuckle.

That night's dinner was fantastic, everyone said so later. The buffet was full of lobster, shrimp, many different kind of fishes, crabs, and clams. And for dessert, there were cakes, ice cream, even a chocolate fountain and cotton candy! Everyone was stuffed, and they all went back to the beach, full and sleepy.

Tristan led them to two small beach houses.

"Number 201 is for Jeffery and I, and number 202 is for Skye and Jane." Tristan yawned. "So, get your sleep. Tomorrow is going to be fun, and you guys won't want to be tired." Skye nodded in agreement, sleepily.

She and Jane walked into their beach house, and looked around. It was small, but comfortable. It had a bunk bed in the center of the room, and a side table with an alarm clock that read '10:45'. There were also two doors; one that led to the bathroom, and one that led to a closet.

Both girls quickly unpacked all their cloths into the closet, decided Skye would take the top bunk and Jane would take the bottom one, and they both fell instantly asleep, dreaming of what the next day would bring.


	4. Chapter Four

The next morning it was bright and sunny, with just the right amount of clouds. Skye and Jane woke up, ready for their first official of vacation to begin.

They both got dressed and walked outside. They waited only a minute before both Jeffery and Tristan were also awake, dressed, and ready for the day to begin.

They ate breakfast at a small waffle restaurant. After being filled with waffles of every kind, they went back to their beach houses to get dressed into bathing suits. After that, they all met outside their beach houses.

'Alright, so what should we do on the beach today?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. We could go surfing…" Tristan suggested.

"Sure. How about two people to one surfboard?" Jeffery suggested.

"Great idea. But I want to be your partner. I have never surfed before in my life, and I really don't want to die." Skye said, laughing and walking towards Jeffery.

"Alright, so I guess I am with Jane?" Tristan asked. Jane nodded, and all four walked in their pairs off to get surfboards.

Skye was hugging onto Jeffery's knees, holding on for dear life. She never remembered being so terrified. Not true, she was as terrified when she had to almost had to do the Sisters and Sacrifice play in front of all those four hundred people, also when she had to be OAP at Point Mouette, also the time she took her End of Year exams at her first year of college. But, this was as terrifying as all of them, she decided. She would do those over and over, just if she would get off this surfboard, and back to shore without getting amnesia, dying, or killing Jeffery. But she couldn't go back to shore right now. She closed her eyes, wishing it would stop.

"Skye, open your eyes! What's wrong with you?" Jeffery yelled down to her.

"I want this to be over! I want this to be over!" She screamed back. Jeffery laughed, and pulled her up onto her feet.

"You are not going to die, now stop worrying!" Jeffery laughed again, and surfed on.

"What if you do, or I do?" Skye hadn't opened her eyes yet, and she continued to keep them closed.

"Don't worry. We'll be…" He stopped in mid sentence.

"What? What's going on!?" Skye still wouldn't open her eyes to see for herself.

"Wipe-out!" Jeffery yelled, excitedly.

"What does that…?" She finally opened her eyes, and saw a huge wave. She screamed, but the tide had run over them.

Skye instantly swam for the surface of the water. She gasped for breath, as Jeffery popped up beside her. He laughed.

"It's not funny." Skye rubbed the water out of her eyes, and swam towards the surfboard.

Jeffery swam to it too. They sat on it together.

"Let's go back to the shore." Jeffery said.

"Alright." They both used their hands and feet to be like oars, as they floated back to the surface.


	5. Chapter Five

Skye woke up. It was 1:25 in the morning. She turned on her back and tried to fall back asleep, but she couldn't. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, stepped down the ladder, put on a pair of sweat pants and a loose T-shirt, and walked outside.

The night was mild, warm with the occasional summer breeze. Skye walked towards the beach and sat down on the sand, facing the ocean. The waves were calm, as was all the sea life. The breeze started to pick up, and blew her hair behind her. She closed her eyes and sighed with relief, relief of all school being over for three months, relief of being on vacation, relief of the unnatural feeling of calm. Calm like the ocean, and the wind, and the sea life. She, Skye Penderwick, was calm.

"Skye?" Even though the voice was soft, it still surprised her, and made her insides jump. She quickly turned around, and saw that the voice belonged to Jeffery Tifton.

"Oh, hey Jeffery. You surprised me." Skye felt her heart beating even faster than before.

"What are you doing out here?" Jeffery tilted his head to one side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, everything is fine. I just couldn't sleep, that's all. What are you doing up?"

"Same reason as yours, and I saw you walking outside, so I decided to see what you were doing." Jeffery sat in the sand next to her.

Skye felt her heart still beating fast, but not as fast as before. So much for relaxing. But she still liked being with Jeffery better. She felt her hand near his, and he put his hand in her hand.

"Skye… there is something I want to tell you." Jeffery's hand became sweaty, and he took it out of her hand.

"What?" Skye asked a mix of curiosity and worry in her mind and voice.

"Well, I love you."

"Well, duh. We have been dating for a year, of course you love me, and I love you too." Skye kissed him on the cheek, her worry slowly fading.

"No, I mean, I love you. _Really,_ love you." Skye was now confused.

"Skye, I love you. I want you to marry me." Skye's worried and confused feelings now vanished faster than you can say 'love'.

"You're serious?" She started to ask, but saw Jeffery holding a box in his hands. Inside, a ring with small diamonds glittered in the moonlight. Skye was speechless. She couldn't think of anything to say, or say anything even if she could think of something to say. Her mouth was slightly opened, and her eyes were fixed upon the ring. She swallowed, but with it, she swallowed all her fears, her worry, all of that vanished, and new feelings were in her heart. Those feelings were happiness, excitement, and so much love for Jeffery.

"Yes." She kissed him on the lips for a brief second, pulled away quickly, and said "A thousand times, yes." She kissed him again, longer this time. But, as she pulled away, more worries came to her.

"What about your mother, what does she think of this?" Jeffery, who was stunned, now laughed.

"I don't care what she thinks or says. I will never stop loving you, and wanting you. She can never keep me away from you. I'm eighteen, and I can love whoever I want." He kissed her again.

"And what about school? I love you, but I am so close to finishing school." Skye asked.

"I know you want to finish school, and I do too. How about after our 4th year, we get married. In the summer." He suggested.

"Good idea." She smiled, and got up.

"Jeffery, I love you. I love you, l love you, and I love you." She kissed him on the cheek. Jeffery smiled, and hugged her.

"You better be going to bed. And I love you too." He let her go, and both walked to their beach houses, holding hands the whole way.


End file.
